littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
The X Factor
The X Factor is a television music competition franchise created by Simon Cowell. It originated in the United Kingdom, where it was devised as a replacement for Pop Idol (2001-2003). It is held in various countries. The programmes are produced by executive producer Simon Cowell and his company SYCOtv. The "X Factor" of the title refers to the undefinable "something" that makes for star quality. The prize is usually a recording contract, in addition to the publicity that appearance in the later stages of the show itself generates, not only for the winner but also for other highly ranked contestants. The X Factor UK Little Mix (2011) Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall auditioned on The X Factor as solo artists ultimately being put together to form the girl group Little Mix (formerly called Rhythmix). With help from their mentor, Tulisa Contostavlos, the group built up a strong fanbase with their excellent vocal harmonies, strong performances and, on December 11, 2011, they made history by becoming the first group ever to win The X Factor UK Factor in the show's eight-year history. They released their first single, a cover of the Damien Rice song Cannonball, that same day via digital download. A physical copy of the single, which will also contain 3 of the group's best performances from the show, was released in stores on December 14, 2011. "Cannonball" debuted at number one on the UK Singles Charts 4 days later on December 18, 2011. The group's debut album DNA was released on November 19, 2012 and has spawned two hit singles, the title track and Wings. They keep their fans, known as "Mixers", up-to-date via Twitter. Performances on The X Factor Little Mix (known as Rhythmix until live show 4) performed the following songs on The X Factor Video Diaries The Video Diaries are a series of videos released by Little Mix during their time on the X-Factor. During the Video Dairies, the members would entertain their viewers by answering questions from the fans and doing a variety of activities. The Little Mix Diaries - Episode 1 The Little Mix Diaries - Episode 2 The Little Mix Diaries - Episode 3 The Little Mix Diaries - Episode 4 - The Fashion Fix The Little Mix Diaries - Episode 5 - Dolled Up 2012 Live Week 6 Little Mix performed their single DNA on November 11, 2012. 2013 Live Week 4 Little Mix performed their single Move on November 3, 2013. 2015 Live Week 1 Little Mix performed their single Love Me Like You as a mashup with their other single Black Magic on The X Factor on November 1, 2015. Finale Little Mix and 2014's runner-up Fleur East performed a mashup of their singles Black Magic and "Sax" (Fleur East's single) on December 12, 2015. 2016 Live Week 2 Little Mix performed their single Shout Out to My Ex on October 16, 2016. This was their first live performance of the song. Finale Little Mix performed their single Touch on December 11, 2016 as well as performing their song Oops with Charlie Puth himself. This was exactly 5 years after the group won the show. 2017 Finale Little Mix performed their single Power as well as their collaborative single Reggaetón Lento (Remix) with CNCO on December 3, 2017. 2018 Live Week 2 Little Mix performed their single Woman Like Me on October 28, 2018. Nicki Minaj was initially meant to perform alongside Little Mix but missed her flight. The X Factor Australia 2012 Live Week 7 Little Mix performed their single Wings on The X Factor Australia on October 30, 2012 2013 Semi-Final Little Mix performed their single Move on the show October 21, 2013. 2015 Live Week 3 Little Mix performed their single Love Me Like You on the show October 13, 2015 2016 Semi-Final Little Mix performed their single Shout Out to My Ex on November 14, 2016. The Australian contestants also performed Wings before the girls came on stage. The X Factor US 2013 Live Week 6 Little Mix performed their single Move on The X Factor US on December 5, 2013. The X Factor Italia 2016 Live Week 5 Little Mix performed their single Shout Out to My Ex on the show on November 24, 2016. The X Factor Dubai 2015 Little Mix performed their singles Move, How Ya Doin'? and Wings on the show on March 11, 2015. Trivia *Many Little Mix singles have been used as background music for the X Factor, especially during the auditions. Gallery Category:Shows